elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Legende des Hauses Krately
|Oblivion = }} Die Legende des Hauses Krately ist ein Buch in und . Namen * Skyrim: Die Legende des Hauses Krately * Oblivion: Krately-Hauses Legende Fundorte Skyrim * Im oberen Stockwerk von Haus Schwarz-Dorn * In Potemas Katakomben in Einsamkeit * Im Keller der Taverne Zum Nachttor Oblivion * Inhalt Die Legende des Hauses Krately von Baloth-Kul Die Personen - Theophon: Kaiserlicher Mann, 24, Dieb - Nirim: Bosmer-Mann, 20, Dieb - Silanus Krately: Kaiserlicher Mann, 51, Kaufmann - Dominitia Krately: Seine Gattin, 40 - Aelva Krately: Ihre Tochter, 16 - Minestes Krately: Ihr Sohn, 11 Die Szene: Das berühmte Krately-Geisterhaus in Cheydinhal, Erdgeschoss und erster Stock, was eine Bühne mit einer zweiten Etage erfordert, auf der sich der Großteil der Handlung abspielt. Die Bühne ist dunkel. Man hört ein KNARREN, Fußschritte auf der Treppe, einen Mann atmen, doch man sieht noch nichts. Dann ruft eine Stimme von oben. AELVA: (hinter den Kulissen) Hallo? Ist da jemand da unten? MINESTES: (hinter den Kulissen) Soll ich Papa wecken? AELVA: (hinter den Kulissen) Nein - vielleicht habe ich's mir eingebildet ... Man sieht das Licht einer Laterne von oben kommen, und die schlanke Gestalt eines schönen jungen Mädchens, AELVA, kommt auf der rechten Bühnenseite nervös die Treppe herunter. Im Licht der Laterne erkennt man das Erdgeschoss eines staubigen alten Hauses, von dem eine Treppe nach oben und auf der rechten Bühnenseite eine andere nach unten führt. Ein kalter gemauerter Kamin befindet sich auf der linken Bühnenseite. Ein Tisch, eine verschlossene Truhe und ein Schrank vervollständigen die Einrichtung. MINESTES: (hinter den Kulissen) Aelva, was machst du? AELVA: Ich will nur sichergehen ... geh wieder ins Bett, Minestes. Als das Mädchen am Tisch vorbeikommt, sieht man einen Bosmer, NIRIM, anmutig von hinten und um ihr Sichtfeld herum heran gleiten, wobei er den Lichtkreis sorgfältig meidet. Sie scheint ihn nicht zu sehen, als er näher an sie heranschleicht, seine Schritte sind lautlos auf dem harten Holzfußboden. Als er sie beinahe erreicht hat, ertönt von unten plötzlich ein KRACHEN. Dies lässt den Bosmer zur Seite springen und sich erneut hinter dem Tisch verstecken. Das Mädchen scheint den Krach nicht zu hören. Nirim späht hinter dem Tisch hervor und beobachtet sie. MINESTES: (hinter den Kulissen) Irgendwas gefunden? AELVA: Nein. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur meine Einbildung, doch ich gehe mal eben unten nachschauen. MINESTES: (hinter den Kulissen) Brennt ein Feuer? Mir ist kalt! Aelva blickt zum seit langem kalten Kamin, und Nirim tut dasselbe. AELVA: Natürlich brennt eins. Kannst du es nicht knistern hören? MINESTES: (hinter den Kulissen) Ich glaube schon! Aelva fährt plötzlich zusammen, als hörte sie etwas, das wir nicht vernehmen können. Sie wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Erdgeschoss unten zu. AELVA: Hallo? Aelva hält die Laterne vor sich und beginnt hinunterzusteigen. Sie scheint nicht zu bemerken, dass ein Kaiserlicher, THEOPHON, mit einem großen Beutesack und einer eigenen Laterne gelassen an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinaufsteigt. THEOPHON: Verzeihung, junge Dame. Wir berauben Euch nur gerade. Aelva geht weiter langsam und nervös die Treppe hinunter, die wir nun dank des Lichtes ihrer Laterne sehen können. Sie schaut sich im Raum um, der eine niedrige Decke hat und völlig ausgeraubt ist, während die Handlung oben weitergeht. Theophons Laterne liefert das gedämpfte Licht für den zweiten Stock. THEOPHON: Warum versteckt Ihr Euch, Nirim? Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, sie können Euch nicht sehen, und sie können Euch nicht hören. Nirim kommt verlegen hinter dem Tisch hervor. NIRIM: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie alle Geister sind. Sie erscheinen so lebendig. THEOPHON: Das ist es, was die Abergläubigen abschreckt. Doch sie werden uns nichts tun. Sie erleben nur die Vergangenheit neu, wie es Geister tun. NIRIM: Die Nacht, in der sie ermordet wurden. THEOPHON: Hört auf, darüber nachzudenken, oder Ihr jagt Euch selbst einen riesigen Schrecken ein. Ich habe im Erdgeschoss eine Menge gefunden - silberne Kerzenständer, Seide, sogar etwas Gold! Was habt Ihr? Nirim hält seinen leeren Beutel hoch. NIRIM: Entschuldige, Theophon, ich wollte gerade anfangen ... THEOPHON: Dann fang mit der Truhe da an. Darum seid Ihr schließlich hier. NIRIM: Oh ja. Ich habe das Talent, Ihr habt die Ideen - und die Ausrüstung. Ihr habt doch die Laterne da gefüllt, bevor wir hierher kamen, oder? Im Dunkeln kann ich nicht arbeiten! THEOPHON: Keine Bange, Nirim. Versprochen. Keine Überraschungen. Nirim fährt zusammen, als ein Junge, MINESTES, auf der Treppe erscheint. Der Junge schleicht leise hinunter und geht zum Kamin. Er macht Bewegungen, als schürte er ein Feuer, legte Holz nach, stocherte in der Asche, obwohl es kein Holz, keinen Schürhaken, kein Feuer gibt. THEOPHON: Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, mein Freund. Niemand kommt diesem Haus zu nahe. Wenn sie das Licht unserer Laterne sehen, nehmen sie einfach an, es sind die Geister. Nirim beginnt, das Schloss an einer Kommode zu knacken, während Theophon einen Schrank öffnet und anfängt, den Inhalt zu durchsuchen, der hauptsächlich aus vergilbten Stoffen besteht. Nirim ist beunruhigt und schaut dem Jungen zu. NIRIM: Hey, Theophon, wie lange sind sie schon tot? THEOPHON: Etwa fünf Jahre. Warum fragt Ihr? NIRIM: Nur um irgendwas zu sagen. Während sie sich unterhalten, hat Aelva unten endlich ihre Suche in dem kleinen Raum beendet und scheint nun die Eingangstür zu verschließen. THEOPHON: Hab ich Euch die Geschichte noch nicht erzählt? NIRIM: Nein, Ihr habt nur gesagt, hey, ich kenne einen Ort, wo wir einbrechen können und wo niemand zu Hause ist, außer den Geistern. Ich dachte, Ihr macht Witze. THEOPHON: Keine Witze, Partner. Vor fünf Jahren lebten die Kratelys hier. Nette Leute. Ihr habt die Tochter Aelva und den Jungen Minestes gesehen. Die Eltern waren Silenus und Dominitia, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Nirim öffnet erfolgreich die Truhe und beginnt, darin herumzuwühlen. Währenddessen erhebt sich Minestes vom "Feuer", anscheinend aufgewärmt, und steht am Kopf der Treppe nach unten. MINESTES: Hey! Die Stimme des Jungen lässt Nirim, Theophon und Aelva zusammenfahren. AELVA: Warum bist du nicht im Bett? Ich gehe nur mal eben im Keller nachsehen. MINESTES: Ich warte auf dich. NIRIM: Also, was ist passiert? THEOPHON: Oh, sie wurden in Stücke gerissen. Halb aufgefressen. Niemand weiß, wer oder was es getan hat. Obwohl es Gerüchte gab... Aelva öffnet die Tür zum Keller und geht hinein. Das Licht verschwindet aus dem Erdgeschoss. Minestes wartet geduldig oben an der Treppe und summt vor sich hin. NIRIM: Was für Gerüchte? Theophon, der die Suche im Kleiderschrank beendet hat, hilft Nirim dabei, das Gold in der Truhe zu sortieren. THEOPHON: Ganz guter Beutezug, was? Oh, die Gerüchte. Nun, man sagt, dass die alte Dame Dominitia eine Hexe war, bevor sie Silenus heiratete. Hat alles für ihn aufgegeben, um eine gute Frau und Mutter zu werden. Doch die Hexen haben dies nicht so gut aufgenommen. Sie haben sie ausfindig gemacht und irgendeine Kreatur hierher geschickt, spät in der Nacht. Etwas Schreckliches, direkt aus einem Alptraum. MINESTES: Aelva? Aelva, warum dauert das denn so lange? NIRIM: Bei den Göttern, sollen wir zugucken, wie sie getötet werden, direkt vor unseren Augen? MINESTES: Aelva! SILENUS: (hinter den Kulissen) Was geht da unten vor? Lass den Unfug, Junge, und geh schlafen. MINESTES: Papa! Minestes rennt ängstlich die Treppe hinauf. Auf dem Weg prallt er gegen Nirim, der zu Boden fällt. Der Junge scheint nichts zu bemerken, sondern geht weiter zum Schlafraum im zweiten Stock, hinter den Kulissen. THEOPHON: Alles in Ordnung? Nirim springt auf die Füße, mit bleichem Gesicht. NIRIM: Das ist doch egal! Er hat mich berührt?! Wie kann ein Geist mich berühren?! THEOPHON: Nun - natürlich können sie das. Manche jedenfalls. Ihr habt doch von Ahnengeistern gehört, die Gräber bewachen, und vom Geist des Königs, den sie in Daggerfall hatten. Wenn sie Euch nicht berühren könnten, zu was wären sie dann nütze? Warum überrascht Euch das so? Ich nehme an, Ihr habt gedacht, er würde geradewegs durch Euch hindurchgehen. NIRIM: Jawohl! SILENUS, der Hausherr, kommt vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. DOMINITIA: (hinter den Kulissen) Lass uns nicht allein, Silenus! Wir kommen mit! SILENUS: Wartet, es ist dunkel. Lass mich etwas Licht machen. Silenus geht zum kalten Kamin, streckt seine Hand aus und plötzlich ist eine brennende Fackel in seiner Hand. Nirim springt entsetzt zurück. NIRIM: Das habe ich gespürt! Ich habe die Hitze des Feuers gespürt! SILENUS: Kommt runter. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Minestes führt seine Mutter DOMINITIA die Treppe hinunter, und sie gehen zu Silenus. THEOPHON: Ich weiß nicht, warum Ihr solche Angst habt, Nirim. Ich muss sagen, ich bin enttäuscht. Ich hatte Euch nicht für abergläubig gehalten. Theophon geht zur Treppe nach oben. NIRIM: Wo geht Ihr hin? THEOPHON: Es gilt noch eine Etage zu durchsuchen. NIRIM: Können wir nicht einfach abhauen? Nirim beobachtet, wie die beiden Familienmitglieder hinter Silenus und seiner Fackel ins Erdgeschoss hinuntergehen. SILENUS: Aelva? Sag doch was, Aelva. THEOPHON: Da, seht Ihr? Wenn Ihr Geister nicht mögt, dann ist der zweite Stock der richtige Ort für dich. Alle vier sind jetzt unten. Theophon geht nach oben, hinter die Kulissen, doch Nirim steht oben an der Treppe und schaut auf die Familie hinunter. Die drei schauen sich im Erdgeschoss um, wie Aelva es getan hat, und wenden sich schließlich der Kellertür zu. NIRIM: Alle - vier? Silenus öffnet die Kellertür. SILENUS: Aelva? Was machst du da unten im Keller, Mädchen? DOMINITIA: Kannst du sie sehen? NIRIM: Alle vier, Theophon? SILENUS: Ich glaube, ja... ich sehe jemanden... hallo? NIRIM: Was ist, wenn es fünf Geister gibt, Theophon?! Silenus streckt seine Fackel durch die Kellertür, und sie erlischt plötzlich. Das Erdgeschoss ist in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Minestes, Dominitia und Silenus SCHREIEN, doch wir können nicht sehen, was mit ihnen geschieht. Nirim ist fast hysterisch und schreit ebenfalls. Theophon rennt aus dem zweiten Stock hinunter. THEOPHON: Was ist los?! NIRIM: Was ist, wenn es fünf Geister sind?! Der Mann, die Ehefrau, das Mädchen, der Junge - und was immer sie umgebracht hat?! THEOPHON: Und was immer sie umgebracht hat? NIRIM: Und was ist, wenn das auch ein Geist ist, der uns berühren kann?! Genau wie die anderen! Aus dem verdunkelten Erdgeschoss ertönt das QUIETSCHEN einer sich öffnenden Tür, obwohl wir nichts sehen können. Und dann hört man schwere Schritte von Klauenfüßen. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen nähert sich etwas der Treppe. THEOPHON: Regt Euch nicht so auf. Selbst wenn es uns berühren kann, wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass es das will? Alle anderen haben nicht einmal bemerkt, dass wir da sind. Theophons Laterne verdunkelt sich leicht. Vorsichtig dreht er sie höher. NIRIM: Nur ... nur, was ist, wenn es kein Geist ist, Theophon? Was, wenn es dieselbe Kreatur ist, und sie ist noch am Leben ... und sie hat seit fünf Jahren nichts mehr gefressen ... Die Fußschritte beginnen langsam, schwerfällig die Treppe hinauf zu stapfen, doch was immer es ist, wir können es nicht sehen. Nirim bemerkt, dass das Licht der Laterne sich zu verdunkeln beginnt, obwohl Theophon verzweifelt versucht, es zum Leuchten zu bringen. NIRIM: Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr hättet die Lampe neu gefüllt! Das Licht erlischt vollständig, und die Bühne ist in Dunkelheit gehüllt. NIRIM: Ihr habt mir versprochen, dass Ihr die Lampe neu gefüllt habt! Weitere Schritte und ein schauerliches, schauerliches HEULEN. Die Männer SCHREIEN. Der Vorhang fällt. ENDE en:Legend of Krately House ru:Легенда Дома Крейтли es:La leyenda de la casa Krately Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig